Meyer-Joyce Field
's Project Promenade Presentation.]] The Chronon fieldQuantum Break: The Secret History of Time Travel: "The Fracture", page 48, 49, better known as the Meyer-Joyce fieldQuantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment, is the given name of the , the very fabric of time itself. Mechanics The Meyer-Joyce field is a universal field supported by Chronon energy. Comparable to that of the (that which gives everything in the universe mass)Physicists Are Desperate to Be Wrong About the Higgs Boson, the Meyer Joyce field is the reason time exists. The Meyer-Joyce field maintains the causality and linear flow of time.Quantum Break: Zero State, page 292 So long as Chronon particles are present within the field, the Meyer-Joyce field is stable. Without Chronon particles, the Meyer-Joyce field becomes unstable and time ceases, entering a permanent Zero State. History Events of Quantum Break 1997-1999 The existence of the Chronon field was originally posited in 1997 by Riverport University students Elton Meyer and William Joyce. Meyer and Joyce were given a $150,000 from the Harold Steinberg Fund to research their search for proof.Physicist on the Rise Article The projected completion of their research was expected to be 1999 at the latest. By the time their theory was proven correct, William and Elton became major figures in the scientific community. The Chronon field was renamed the "Meyer-Joyce field". In 1998, William used the Steinberg fund to build his first time machine. After prototyping the machine''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool, he was able build the final version of his time machine.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero When the first time travel experiment was conducted by William in February of 1999''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time MachineWill Joyce Diary 3, the Meyer-Joyce field was protected from the interference created by the machine with a failsafe that William built into the machine in the event of an emergency. 2016 After he was warned of the accident that would create the Fracture in Time by Beth WilderQuantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010, Henry Kim was involved in an accident with the Countermeasure that was stolen from William's workshop six years prior.Dr Kim Memorial ArticleWhat happened to Dr. Henry Kim As a result, William was recruited by Monarch Solutions for Project Promenade in 2016, six years after the project commenced sometime in early 2010.Paul Serene Focus ArticleJack Joyce Diary 2 Prior the activation of the University time machine, William realized that the equations used in the machine's design were missing the failsafe design.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 2: Campus Escape When he attempted to warn Paul Serene and the other investors of the miscalculations, he was taken off of the project and had his clearance to the Project Promenade lab revoked.RE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCE While the investors of the project listened to William's concernsRE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST, Paul was able to convince William's brother, Jack Joyce, to help him beta test the university time machine. With the machine active without the failfafe, a malfunction in the core destabilized the Meyer-Joyce field.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment With the Meyer-Joyce field unable to maintain Chronon energy in its current state, time would stop and resume in short stutters, an indication of field's instability.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area The more Chronon energy the field lost, the longer the stutters became.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility Time also began to work out of sync as a result of the fracture in the field.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ Eventually, with the help of Jack's Chronon active abilities, William was able to use the Countermeasure and re-stabilize, but not repair, the damage caused to the field.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments References }} Category:Chronon Category:Quantum Break Category:Lore in Quantum Break